


In a duel

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, Cockblocking, Ember Island (Avatar), Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Set between The Southern Raiders and The Ember Island Players, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Sokka and Zuko spar on Ember Island.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	In a duel

**Author's Note:**

> "Ember Island reveals the true you."

Sokka's been busying himself with his training in order to take his mind off his recent breakup with Suki. He's gotten pretty good at handling his space sword, managing to cut boulders Toph sent at him while evading Katara's deadly ice spikes. But there's one person he's yet to spar with...

Zuko. He's been more and more at ease with everyone lately, especially with Katara.

Sokka's the only one that didn't really befriend him, but not because of repulsion, rather the opposite : the Water Tribe teen can't help but think and think again about that one kiss, that warmth spreading through his chest each time his gaze finds golden eyes he could drown into, and the way his breath hitches each time they're physically close to each other. He's definitely got a crush on the firebender, and he kinda wants to explore his attraction to boys, too.

Maybe Zuko would want to kiss him again ?

Which is why, on a sunny morning on Ember Island, he approaches the firebender, space sword in hand. "Hey Jerkbender, wanna spar ?", he launches at him as casually as possible.

Zuko seems taken aback for a moment, but, "Uh, sure", he finally says. He gets up, grabbing his dual swords to follow Sokka to the training field.

Sokka walks to the middle of the field, focused on the incoming sparring session. _He's gotta be good, what with being the son of the Fire Lord and all. Speaking of which..._ He stops and turns to Zuko, taking a defensive stance. His eyes get lost in Zuko's but he manages to say, "No bending allowed."

Zuko nods and gets into position.

Sokka quickly gives the first blow, not wanting to leave any opening for the other to attack.

The firebender barely evades him, but manages to step to the side to avoid the second blow.

 _He's fast._ Sokka charges again, thrusting towards Zuko's side.

The older teen flings Sokka's sword away, but just as he evades his next attack, he asks, "Why is it black ?"

Sokka comes to a stop and admires his blade. "It's my space sword", he proudly explains.

Zuko lifts an eyebrow, and without further ado lunges forward to swing his left sword at Sokka.

Sokka blocks Zuko's dao sword and protests, "Hey ! You're a jerk !"

Zuko frowns and growls, "Tell me more or spar, but make up your mind."

Sokka gives a serious nod and steps backwards to evade Zuko's personal space. He gets back to it with more intent, quick on his feet he manages to give a few good blows that Zuko has trouble blocking. He smirks as he feels the other stepping up his game to match up with his. _Don't hold back. Show me what you're capable of._ _Bring the best out of me._ It's exhilarating to find someone whose strength matches his, he really likes it and pulls out everything he's capable of until... "Ha !" He exclaims with joy as he flings one of Zuko's dao swords away.

The firebender worriedly looks at his lost weapon, then furiously scowls at Sokka.

Sokka feels dread at such a glare, and almost trips over his feet as he takes a step back.

Zuko, the traitor, uses this moment of weakness to attack him full force with the dao sword he's been left with.

Sokka withstands the blow but looses balance, and lands on the ground with the tip on Zuko's sword under his tightened jaw. He cautiously glances at the firebender from under, to see only exertion and quiet awe in the other's gaze. _Are you as impressed as I am ?_ He feels the corners of his mouth lift in a lopsided smile and says, "Alright, you win."

Zuko cautiously draws his sword out, and offers his hand.

Sokka grabs it and lets himself be dragged up, swallows when he finds himself facing Zuko. _Close, so close._

But Zuko takes a step back and simply says, "You're pretty good with a sword."

 _Why the step back ? I want him closer. Should I try and seduce him ?_ "Thanks, you're not bad yourself", he dares.

"Well, I've been trained for it", Zuko retorts, "What about you ?"

"I got me a teacher too", Sokka reveals. "Taught me how to handle a sword and helped me forge my own one."

"Oh, that reminds me, what was that about "space sword" ?"

"Space sword, made out of space earth", Sokka explains.

Zuko frowns.

"A meteorite crashed and I decided to make my blade out of it", Sokka says as naturally as the idea occurred to him.

Zuko's eyes widen. "O-kay, I guess. That's unusual."

"And it rocks ! It's pretty and deadly", the young warrior says as one of his fingers slides along the blade.

"I gotta admit, that's impressive. And you're skilled, too. Makes a great combo", Zuko smiles.

Sokka widely grins at the mention of his skills, pleased to see that the firebender isn't stingy with compliments. _You like my skills ? Le_ _t_ _me show you more then._ "But I'm sure I can beat you. Wanna rematch ?"

"Of course", Zuko smirks before casually removing his shirt, discarding it on the ground.

Sokka kind of stares at the gorgeous display, all taut muscle under pale skin, and his mouth goes dry at the sight. _Spirits, you're really hot._

Zuko clears his throat, "Um, so, the rematch ?"

 _Shiiit, c_ _aught red-handed._ The tanned teen shakes his head, and tries to scowl at Zuko. "You're on", he defensively says.

The young Prince gets his lost sword back, and doesn't give Sokka any more time to think as he attacks first.

 _Predictable._ Sokka easily deflects the blow and quickly jumps backwards to dodge the next attack. He demonstrates once more how rapid and skilled he is, and fighting on equal ground with the firebender only increases his confidence. _He's probably holding out, I want to fight him at his best._ "Come on Jerkbender, give me all you got", the young warrior teases before lunging forwards.

Zuko barely parries at the last second... and ends up holding his dao swords crossed in front of him to block the space sword from hitting him in the chest.

"Ha !" Sokka exults, and takes a step forward, pushing on Zuko's swords. Another confident step forward, and his forehead brushes against the firebender's as he murmurs, "Afraid you're gonna lose ?"

Zuko grunts, and pushes with all his might to dislodge Sokka, takes a step to the side in order not to be within space sword's range.

Sokka smirks. _Hey, I have an idea..._ The tanned warrior sheathes his sword, earning a curious glance from Zuko. Then he removes his tunic, discarding it on the ground like the firebender did earlier with his. _Let's see if I can distract you from the fight. Then I'll know if I have my chances._

The older teen gapes a little, and clearly checks Sokka out.

Sokka smirks. _Heh, figures._ Then he takes his time unsheathing his sword, making a show of flexing his arms just right when he grabs his weapon. _You like this, don't you ?_

Zuko growls and launches himself at Sokka. He looks damn serious now that he's been busted.

The recently undressed teen barely has the time to block but, quick on his feet, evades the firebender's range, still smirking. _Now that's what I'm talking about... Give me all you got, jerkbender._

And they go at it all out, until Zuko manages to fling Sokka's sword away.

The young warrior starts, yelps and runs to his space sword.

Behind him he hears Zuko dropping his swords on the ground and starting to chase him... good sprinter, it doesn't take long before the firebender tackles Sokka to the ground.

The Water Tribe teen struggles against his opponent's grip but only manages to turn around with Zuko tightly straddling him and pinning his hands above his head.

The bastard has the audacity to smirk.

Sokka feels heat rising up to his cheeks at the proximity of their bodies, and he catches his breath at the notion that Zuko doesn't seem put off by it.

Zuko leans in until his breath mingles with Sokka's, and murmurs, "Now who's afraid to lose ?"

 _Um, buddy, I'm losing my mind here. Will you kiss me already ?_ He's like frozen in place and doesn't dare take the first step.

Suddenly, Zuko blushes as well, and he releases Sokka's hands, shortly moving to stand up.

 _Nonono, don't go, please, don't-_ Before he registers it, Sokka's hands fly to the older teen's hips, and attempt to stop him.

Zuko freezes and scowls at him.

He gulps and lets go. _Shit, he doesn't want this, I'm an idiot._

But Zuko leans in again, hands on either side of Sokka's head, and asks, "What was that ?"

Sokka looks to the side, hoping his silence would be enough of an answer. _How am I supposed to explain that I want more ?_

"What ?", Zuko insists.

Sokka swallows again. _Shit, I really have to, then._ He murmurs, "Dunno. It just... felt right."

Zuko stays quiet as his gaze is fixed on Sokka's.

"Sorry, I...", Sokka weakly starts, but when he dives in Zuko's golden eyes he finally snaps. _Screw this._ "Damn", he exhales, and leans up to bruisingly kiss Zuko.

Zuko doesn't respond at first, but when Sokka nibbles at his lower lip he finally catches up with the moment and allows the tanned teen to deepen the kiss.

Sokka moans at a playful bite on his lower lip. _Yes, yes, I like this, more, please._

Zuko shifts so he's on his elbows and slightly leaning against Sokka's side, and sneaks a hand under the younger teen's tunic. He blatantly caresses Sokka's chest and side, earning small moans of pleasure that Sokka exhales into the kiss. When he reaches Sokka's belt he tugs down as if asking for permission.

The young warrior's hands fly to Zuko's back, gripping hard on him in an attempt to convey his want.

Zuko breaks the kiss, seemingly lost for a moment.

_Did I do something wrong ? Is it too fast ? Too much ?_

But Zuko's mouth is back on Sokka's again and he's in heaven.

The Water Tribe teen happily sighs into the kiss and his hands wander free, the right one even daring to grab an ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. _Niiice._

Zuko leans into the touch, creating friction between them.

Sokka exhales a low moan at the contact, noticing the painful state he's in all at once, and the fact that the firebender doesn't seem much better. _Holy smokes, he really is into me !_

Zuko breaks the kiss-

"Guys ? Katara says lunch is ready !"

Both Sokka and Zuko hastedly snap their heads towards the intruder.

Aang simply smiles at them from the far side of the training field. "Oh, you're wrestling now ? I thought you were gonna use your swords", he genuinely says.

Zuko scrambles up and as far from Sokka as possible.

The young warrior staggers up as well, mind blank.

"So... you guys coming or what ?"

Sokka curtly nods, retrieves his sword and tunic, and silently leaves the premises as fast as possible. _To think I finally had my hands on him !_


End file.
